


Weakness

by roman_numeral



Series: What Once Was... I Wish I Could Go Back [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roman_numeral/pseuds/roman_numeral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s the most inadequate alpha that’s ever existed, Steve is sure of that.</p>
<p>This is before Red. Red was posted first, however it's not necessary to read it first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weakness

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [羸弱](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871772) by [Darchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darchi/pseuds/Darchi)



 

 

He’s the most inadequate alpha that’s ever existed, Steve is sure of that. He can’t even defend his mate. 

By the time Steve picks himself up from the ground Bucky’s already decked the guy out. 

Bucky’s fists are bloody but he pays them no mind as he takes care of Steve. 

“You should find yourself a proper alpha, Bucky,” Steve winces as Bucky cleans the cut on his forehead, it’s not deep but it still hurts. 

“I have all the alpha I need right here.” Bucky says as he puts a bandage over the cut. 

“I’m serious. I can’t give you anything, Bucky. I can’t provide a roof over your head, I’m shooting blanks every time we tie. I’m worthless.”

“Don’t fucking say that,” Bucky says with righteous anger. “I can provide a roof for us both and kids are overrated. So stop trying to come up with excuses.”

The first part is true, that is as long as Bucky’s employer doesn't find out he’s an omega. But the second part is a lie, before they figured out Steve was shooting blanks, Bucky had talked about children. Now he doesn’t mention them at all. 

Not for the first time, Steve curses the hand he was dealt. He also wishes Bucky was more selfish.  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcomed


End file.
